baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Caroline Botelho
Caroline Botelho (born November 22, 1989) is a former ZOOMer. She is most notable for being the longest running one, staying from Season 2B in 2000 to Season 5B in 2003. "ZOOMers would probably agree, and say that I'm also a good friend. My family is really great! Besides my mom and dad, I have a brother and sister. They've given me the nickname "Carolinamoon" because my Dad and Grandpa used to sing me a song about "Carolina Moon Keep Smiling." My favorite ZOOMactivity is the ZOOMsci Dancing Raisins. See if you can make some raisins dance! And to all the ZOOMers out there: Hope you enjoy the show! We have a blast making it. You should see all of the funny. On the ZOOMset, I'm famous for my imagination. Have you seen the snapshot of the fairyland I made in." Caroline Quotes * I think I'm funny, silly and crazy. . * We also have a bunch of pets: a dog, * I like to swim, go tubing and work in the garden * "Funny Habits?" "I sing in the shower!" Trivia * Caroline was young enough to appear in the 6th season because she was under the age limit. However, she looked too old to be on the show, so she left after the 5th season. * Caroline replaced the late Jared Nathan after he left ZOOM. * She is notable for being in many ZOOM specials. * After ZOOM ended Caroline's braces came off and from 2009-2010 she was the host for ATETV (Advanced Technological Education Television).﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿ * Caroline appeared on a special ZOOM episode with the ZOOMers she met over the years titled "ZOOM: America's Kids Remembers" who happened to be Alisa, Kenny, Kaleigh, Buzz, Rachel, Aline and Eric. * Caroline went through puberty after the 20 regular episodes of the show's 4th season concluded when this special episode premiered on VHS in 2002. * What Caroline wore for "ZOOM: America's Kids Remember" will be for the show's 5th season. She wore braces and a navy blue sweater jacket over an orange tank top. (A photo in the gallery section seen below is there for full proof) * Caroline's last name is Portuguese. * Caroline graduated from University of Mass. Amherst in 2012. * Caroline is getting married on April 8, 2017. * Caroline was the Baby at the End of ZOOMy Mozart Guest Appearances on Other Shows * Arthur Outfits she wore on ZOOM Season 2 Caroline wore a short sleeve green shirt and blue overalls. (Shing Ying Shieh later wore this same outfit in season 4.) * On Episode 21 in season 2, Caroline wore a black hooded sweater jacket (closely related to what Alisa Besher wore) when she and Zoe Costello made string telephones. * As she was Chewing on the Book Do a ZOOM Do, Caroline wore a Pink Dress as a Baby in Season 2 Episode 2 (AKA ZOOMy Mozart) Season 3 Caroline wore a blue denim vest over a long sleeved pink shirt. The denim vest had some flowers embroidered on the collar. Season Caroline wore a short sleeved navy blue and light blue shirt with horizontal stripes. (Garrett DiBona wore something like that for the show's 5th season.) Season 5 Caroline wore braces and a navy blue sweater jacket over an orange Category:ZOOM Cast Category:2004